sakura, new captain
by CHINKINESS-ROCKS
Summary: well yamamoto died and sakura is his daughter. she comes and becomes the captain. sucky summary. ken/saku lemon


**Imma try a new story so yea I changed a lot of things so no flames please**

**I dnt own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

**

_Yamamoto and Azien were fighting and Azien stabbed Yamamoto and escaped. Yamamoto is dying now and he's telling his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe to find his daughter Sakura Haruno in the shinobi dimension in a village called Konohagakure no Sato. Tell her that her father says it's time to lead she will know what that means. Find her before Azien does and Sasakibe take care of her because you know what you are to her.

* * *

_

_Now _

Sakura was training at training ground 9 when she saw a hell butterfly.

"A hell butterfly? Something must have happened."

She let it land on her finger and it told her that her father needs her to lead now.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Daddy's dead."

Sakura went to go see Tsunade to tell her that she needs to lead now and only Tsunade knows what Sakura really is. When she told her Tsunade told her "You may leave, but promise you'll try to visit."

"I'll try shishou(sp?)" After saying that she _opened_ the shoji doors to the soul society and walked in.

* * *

_West gate to soul society with Jidanbou, Sakura is still in a gigai(_**if I got it wrong tell me okay thnx on with the story^^)**

Sakura just got out and the shoji doors closed behind her, she was about to walk into the Seireitei(sp?) when the gates came down and Jidanbou stopped her.

"What is your purpose coming into soul society?" asked Jidanbou.

"Hey Jidanbou long time no see huh?"

"Oh, Sakura-hime your back already?"

"Yea, it's time for me to lead now" Sakura said this while looking to the left.

"I see well you may enter."

"Thank you Jidanbou! I'll try to visit you when I have time!"

"Hai"

* * *

_Inside soul society_

"Hmmm, should I go make them wait and look around or go there now? I'm gonna go cuz I wanna see Sasakibe." With that Sakura shunpo(sp?) to the first division barracks. She opened the doors to the meeting room and saw that all the captains were there excepted for Azien Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru, and Tousen Kaname. Sakura walked casually to the front while all the captains except Sasakibe had their guard up. When Sakura got to the front she whispered to Sasakibe"Don't say my name yet I want to see their reaction" with that she giggled.

"Hai"

"So how have you been Sasakibe? Old man didn't work you to hard right?"

"I've been doing well" he chuckled "he hasn't worked me to death yet"

Sakura looked back at the captains and said in a carefree tone "You can put your guard down, it's not like imma kill you all because I am your new um… head captain, Sakura Haruno."

The captains just stayed quiet.

"Well I guess it's time for introductions, so you must be Soi Fon, I always admired how you work so hard to protect Yoruichi"

"I see" said Soi Fon.

"3rd division, hmmmm, I guess since there isn't a captain I'll have a meeting with the lieutenants later, yes yes that sounds good." She said that more to herself than to the captains.

"4th division, Unohana Retsu, daddy always said you were very kind to people. I like you." Sakura said this with a big smile on her face.

"Seems like there's no captain for the 5th division either, oh well."

"6th division, Byakuya Kuchiki, hmmm what happened to Ginrei, Sasakibe?"

"He retired Sakura-hime"

"I see, well now to the 7th division, Komomaru Sajin, hmm I can tell will get along fine"

"8th division, Shunsui Kyōraku, daddy always said you were a lazy one, but he said you were very strong."

"9th division doesn't have a captain either, well nothing can be done, so to the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toushiro, the little boy genius, hmm I can tell you get annoyed easily, but you will do whatever you can do to protect the ones you care about."

"11th division, Zaraki Kenpachi, I can tell you love fighting, but you don't know your zanpakto's name ,so I'm going to help you out with that later."

"12th division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I'll let you experiment on this gigai, but don't change the appearance, it took me forever to make it." Sakura got out of the gigai and gave it to Kurotsuchi.

"Finally the 13th division, Ukitake Juushiro, daddy always said you were ill, but I can find a cure for most of your illnesses." Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Arigato."

"You're welcome, I guess since we know each other now meeting dismissed, I need to talk to your lieutenants."

With that all the captains left.

"Sasakibe can you send for the lieutenants while I go change into my shinigami uniform."

"Hai."

Sakura went to her room to change. She's wearing a black skirt that goes mid-thigh and a sleeve-less kimono like top and she had the white haori over all of it. Sakura walked back to the meeting room and giggled at what she saw. The lieutenants were all being hyper except for Isane Kotetsu and Nemu Kurotsuchi. When the lieutenants heard the giggle they looked over at Sakura and all of the guys except Sasakibe had there jaws wide open, almost touching the floor. Sakura giggled at that too.

"Well, I am your new captain commander and I came from Konohagakure no Sato, I was the captain of the ANBU black ops, so don't underestimate me because I look petite, so on with the introductions."

"Marechiyo Ōmaeda"

"Izuru Kira"

"Isane Kotetsu"

"Momo Hinamori"

"Renji Abarai"

(I don't noe the seventh squad so if you noe tell me and I'll change it)

"Nanao Ise"

"Shuuhei Hisagi"

"Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Yachiru Kusajishi"

"Nemu Kurotsuchi"

"Kaien Shiba"(im keeping kaien in cuz he's to sexy to die)

"Well since introductions are over, you are all dismissed."

With that all the lieutenants left except Sasakibe.

"Sasakibe you did all the paperwork before I got here I presume?"

"Hai"

"Well thank you. I'm going to go and see what changed in the soul society."

"Okay"

Before Sakura left she looked over her shoulder and asked "Can you do the paperwork tomorrow too? I want to go to the human world and meet Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hai" With that Sakura went to the 13th division barracks to bring medicine for Ukitake. When she got there she saw that he was sleeping, so she told Kaien to give him strawberry tea, which she made that can cure most of the things that made him ill. After that she went to the 11th division barracks to help Kenpachi connect with his zanpaktou. After that she went back to the 1st division so she can get ready to go to the human world tomorrow.

* * *

_Next day_

Sakura just exited the shoji doors with Hitsugaya-taichou, Shuuhei-fukutaichou, and Renji-fukutaichou. They went to Urahara's shop and saw that Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Ishida, and Yoruichi were there talking about who knows what. When they came in everybody turned around, Yoruichi and Urahara were shocked that they saw Sakura, but after they got over it they pounced on her.

"Sakura were so happy to see you! Why did you come back?" they both asked as they got off of her.

"It's time for me to lead the Gotei 13."

"Oh, but why are you here?"

"What I can't visit old friends?" Sakura said teasingly.

Ishida being who he is cleared his throat and when Sakura looked at him he asked with narrowed eyes "Who are you."

"Oh I'm sorry, I am Sakura Haruno, new captain commander of the Gotei 13" Sakura said this with a huge smile."And you are Ishida Uryuu, the last Quincy. And you" she pointed at Ichigo "are Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute shinigami." She pointed at Rukia next "You are Rukia Kuchiki." She looked at Chad and Orihime "Hmmmm, I don't know you, Sasakibe didn't say anything about there being more, Renji who are they?"

"They're Orihime Inoue and Sado Yasutora or Chad."

"I see well it's nice meeting you all." She turned to Ichigo "I heard that you know where the vizards are. Can you take me to them?" Everybody was shocked at what she asked.

"Why would you want to go see them sou-taichou?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I need to visit an old friend of mine, so can you take me there Ichigo?"

"Sure I guess, but it takes a week to get there, is that okay with you Sakura-chan?" asked Ichigo already liking Sakura.

"Hm, sure. Hitsugaya-kun can you tell Sasakibe to do the paperwork until I come back and warn me if something happens in soul society?"

"Hai"

"Arigato, so let's go Ichigo." With that Sakura and Ichigo left to go to see the vizards.

* * *

_A week later at the vizards place(_**idk wat its called so tell me thnx^^)**

When they got there Sakura called out "Kensei-kun are you there? Where are you Kensei-kun?" After Sakura said that all the vizards came out and Kensei saw Sakura and glomped her.

"I missed you sooooo much Sakura-chan!"

"I missed you to Kensei-kun!" After saying that they both kissed.(**sakura and kensei are a couple in my story okay good back to the story)**

"Why are you back?"

Sakura groaned everybody's asking that she thought. "It's my time to lead."

"I see."

"So why don't you come back to soul society, I miss my Kensei-kun." Sakura said this with a pout.

Kensei laughed at her face, but when he was done his face got all serious**(bipolar)** "We can't go back because we are to be executed."

"Oh don't worry about that anymore I know what really happened on that day and I'm making sure you guys don't get executed, so will you guys come back pwease" Sakura had a pout on her face again.

Kensei's face softened "Sure thing Sakura-chan." With that answer Sakura glomped him and they went back to the soul society with all of the vizards and Ichigo.

* * *

_In soul society_

When they got back Sakura went to the 1st division meeting room and she saw that all the captains were there.

"Why did you bring them here sou-taichou?"asked Byakuya with a scowl on his face.

"I brought them back because they didn't volunteer to do the hollowfication, Azien turned them into hollows, so they are not going to be executed, understand?"

"Hai" With that answer Sakura said "Also, I'm making Kensei Muguruma and Shinji Hirako captain of the 5th and 9th division again as for the rest, they can choose which squad they can be on, but they cannot take a lieutenants place."

"Hai"

"Meeting dismissed." With that all the captains left, Sakura went to her office to do the paperwork that was starting to pile up.

* * *

_15 years later they killed Azien, Gin, and Tousen and peace is finally restored to soul society. Everybody wasn't stressed out anymore and there were hollows still, but it's being taken care of very easily. Sakura visited the shinobi dimension a couple times.

* * *

_

_Now to Sakura's room, it's night time._

**My first lemon so no flames please.**

Sakura and Kensei were sitting on Sakura's bed talking about random things. Kensei kept thinking that Sakura was no is very beautiful. He leaned into her and kissed her full pink lips. Sakura responded quickly. Kensei licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she let him in. They started fighting for dominance and Kensei won. He started exploring every part of her mouth not leaving a place unexplored.

Kensei pulled his mouth away from hers and started to take off her top and her skirt while Sakura did the same to him. Once they were only in their undergarments Kensei started kissing, nipping, and licking her neck. Sakura moaned because of the feeling. Kensei went down to her collar bone all the way to her chest. Kensei started to rub her covered chest. Sakura arched her back and Kensei unhooked her bra leaving her chest bare.

Kensei lifted himself up looking at Sakura's rosy peaks. Kensei kissed her. Sakura moaned feeling him twiddling with both of her nipples. He moved one hand down and replaced it with his mouth. Sakura moaned at the feeling, she started panting. Sakura gasped when she felt Kensei rubbing her pussy through her panties.

While he was sucking on her tits he used his right hand to take off her panties. When they were off he started to go down, kissing and nipping her creamy skin. Sakura moaned breathlessly when he breathed on her already wet pussy. Sakura cried out in pure ecstasy when he started to licked her pussy. Kensei started to suck on her clit, torturing her with flicks of his tongue. He inserted a finger into her and she moaned wanting more. He started moving the finger in an out at a fast pace. When she moaned for more he inserted two more fingers and started moving them in and out quickly getting her used to something inside of her.

She started humping his fingers wanting more from him. He felt her coming close to her first of many orgasms, so he started to suck her clit harder and moving his fingers faster. Sakura was moaning so much, she was so close. With one last suck Sakura moaned and came into his mouth. He licked up all of her juices that she had to offer.

When Sakura's breathing calmed down she looked up at him and flipped them over so she was in control. She started rubbing his big cock through his boxers. He moaned at the feeling. She pulled off his boxers releasing his arousal from its prison. She stared at his cock in shock, he was so big.

He smirked "Like what you see?"

Sakura giggled "Uh huh, it's so big I can't wait until it's in my tight pussy."

With that Sakura started to stroke his arousal. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, he moaned when he felt her take him. Sakura started bobbing her head up and down his cock, licking the underside a few times. Kensei moaned at the feeling. After a couple of minutes he came in her mouth, she drank up all of his seed.

He flipped them over so he was on top.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai" With that he thrusted into her slowly at first letting her get used to the feeling. When she got used to it she lifted her hips. He started to thrust into her at a regular pace. Sakura moaned telling him to go faster. Hearing her say that he started to thrust into her harder and faster. Sakura was on the brink of insanity when he hit her g-spot.

"Right there" she moaned. Kensei started ramming into her hitting her g-spot multiple times. Kensei felt Sakura's walls tighten around his shaft, so he started going faster. After a couple more thrusts they both climaxed together.

**Lemon over**

After they both came down from their high they both laid in each other's arms. Kensei pulled the covers over them. After that they both fell asleep.

The End^^

* * *

**Thnx for reading. No flames please. R&R. bye bye**


End file.
